


Take Me Instead

by isitmadness



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, FebuWhump2021, Ficlet, Gen, Imprisonment, Whump, febuwhumpday3, febuwhumpday5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isitmadness/pseuds/isitmadness
Summary: When the jailers come for Anakin, Obi-Wan makes a snap decision.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Take Me Instead

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: Imprisonment & “Take me instead”
> 
> I combined days 3 and 5 because it just worked out that way.

“ _Two_ Jedi Knights…” The Devaronian said. “You will fetch a pretty price on the market. Lots of slavers looking for Force users like you.” He laughed as Anakin thrashed against the restraints keeping him chained to the wall, the gag in his mouth made it impossible to make out anything he was saying. The Devaronian walked over, knife in hand and brought it dangerously close to Anakin’s left eye. He stopped moving immediately, breathing shallowly and rapidly through his nose. “That is, if the boss doesn’t want to keep you for herself.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened—he nearly moved against his own restraints, too, but he knew he couldn’t go anywhere, and thrashing _clearly_ wouldn’t help either of them. 

Anakin flinched as the cold blade ran slowly down from his eye to his chin, then tapped twice on the Force-inhibiting collar around his neck. He closed his eyes and tried to calm his breathing. Obi-Wan watched, unblinking, desperate for something he could do. 

All attention was drawn to the cell door when it opened suddenly and a Weequay walked in. “Moc!” He stood with his hands on his hips surveying the prisoners. He clicked his tongue. “Boss isn’t going to be too happy you’ve roughed them up so much, she wanted them neat-like...pristine. You know _she_ likes to play with them first.” Obi-Wan didn’t know what ‘play’ meant, but it sent a shiver up his spine. 

The Devaronian now known as Moc scoffed. “They still got a lot of play in them, she can deal with it.” 

“Don’t you let her hear you say that,” the Weequay said without any humor. “Anyway, she wants that one.” He pointed at Anakin, whose eyes widened. Obi-Wan could hear his breath quickening. Anakin pulled against the chains again and yelled as Moc knelt to unlock the binders around his ankles. Obi-Wan knew it was now or never. 

He grunted loudly, unintelligible behind the gag in his own mouth, but it got Moc’s attention which was all he wanted. He stood to remove Obi-Wan’s gag. “Are you sure that’s wise?” The Weequay said. 

“ **Take me instead!** ” Obi-Wan got out as quickly as he could before the gag went back on. Anakin’s head whipped around to him quickly, shock in his eyes. Obi-Wan coughed and spit out some blood on the floor at their feet. He could feel some roll down his chin—he wished he could wipe it away. 

“What’s that? Are you crazy?” Moc asked looking to the Weequay, then back to the Jedi. 

“Take me instead, I-- I’m a Jedi _Master_ , High General, on the Council, surely I’m worth more to your boss.” He cut his eyes over to Anakin who stood, still stunned. “Leave him alone.” He wished he could say exactly what he wanted to out loud to Anakin, but instead, he sent feelings of _calm and reassurance_ across their bond hoping Anakin understood that he would be okay. He needed Anakin to find a way out for them—he could, _would_ —he was brilliant and resourceful. 

“What do you say, Durg?” Moc turned. 

He hesitated for a moment, “She said she wanted that one...with the long hair. But maybe she thinks _he’s_ the master.” He scoffed. Anakin wanted to roll his eyes, but he knew it wouldn’t help. That feeling of _calm_ projected across their bond was back. “Bring the master then. I’m sure she’ll like his red hair.” He laughed and walked out, leaving Moc alone with the Jedi once again. 

He turned to Obi-Wan and began to unlock the chains that held his wrists stretched above his head. “You’re stupid, you know that?” 

Obi-Wan huffed a laugh, just grateful the gag hadn’t been replaced yet. “I’ve been known to make some questionable decisions.” 

“Alright, no more talking,” Moc said, pulling the gag back up over Obi-Wan’s mouth, but not before Obi-Wan could call out for Anakin. 

He grunted, exhaled through his nose, and leaned his head back, closing his eyes. Anakin thrashed again, then slumped against the chains, finally giving up. Obi-Wan wasn’t positive, but he thought he had been shouting ‘no.’ He just looked over at his former padawan, an apology in his eyes. 

As Moc pulled him away from the wall and shoved him towards the door, Obi-Wan looked back at Anakin once more, hoping it wouldn't be the last time he saw the boy he raised. But as long as Anakin was safe—that’s all Obi-Wan wanted. He would find a way out. He would get help. Maybe for both of them...if Obi-Wan was lucky. 


End file.
